mspacitystatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (CS1/CIS)
This timeline will attempt to keep track of historical events up to and during the games in the New Era Timline. As such, it is only as good as when it was last updated. Nowhere near finished. Ancient Era *'Circa 1700 BNE:' Rise of the Kingdom of Kezhang, which annexes nearby tribes. *'1383 BNE:' Formation of the Kingdom of Abady. Era of Free States *'1012 BNE:' Tsardom of Rultzven established. *'968 BNE:' Upper valley is settled, and northern states start to form. *'933 BNE:' State of Aegis formed from southwestern upper valley states. *'927 BNE:' State of Aegis crowns first king, becomes Kingdom of Aegis. *'913 BNE:' Grapefruitianism founded as an official religion of various southeastern states. *'896 BNE:' Second King of Aegis signs military alliance and trade agreement with Abady. *'895 BNE:' Northern Wars of Conquest start, during which time Aegis conquers various other fledgling north states. *'883 BNE:' Northern Wars of Conquest end with Aegis occupying the upper valley, including present day western Eratium. *'860 BNE:' Aegis breaks its alliance with Abady and attempts to conquer land from them. War is declared. *'859 BNE:' Aegis' army is crushed, and they are forced to release several central northern states, reducing their territory to that of modern day Aegis, to achieve peace with Abady. *'826 BNE:' The new King of Aegis declares his allegiance to Abady in order to escape a second war. *'804 BNE:' Some Grapefruitianist Southern States unite in religious unity and form the Kingdom of Limecia. *'801 BNE:' Mǔdān Kingdom (a kingdom situated in present day northeast Kezhang) is formed from local tribes following customs similar to Kezhang. *'798 BNE:' Nations of Tangerina and Appelina form near Limecia. *'775 BNE:' Limecia, Tangerina and Appelina unite to form the Theocratic Monarchy of Grapefruitia. *'773 BNE:' Grapefruitian civil war between those intent to keep the union and those who wished to separate the three states occurs, with the pro-union forces victorious. *'537 BNE:' Mǔdān Kingdom is annexed by Kezhang after a brief war. *'524 BNE:' Kezhang denounces Grapefruitianism. *'521 BNE:' Countless Abadian expeditions south fail to return. Exploration of the south abandoned for over five hundred years. *'515 BNE:' South coast states (present day Paxis) annexed diplomatically into Abady in the Treaty of Roburox. Some are occupied by the Abadian military with threats of war in order to force through the treaty. Era of the Kingdoms *'512 BNE:' Kezhang declares itself an empire after conquering the Doshian region. The local nomad customs are suppressed and the old way of life eradicated. *'510 BNE:' Kezhang conquers the east Northern States (present day east Eratium), uniting the region. *'509 BNE:' Abady conquers Grapefruitia in response to Kezhang's overtures of soon annexing the theocracy. The local religion is suppressed in order to comply with Abadian occupation law. *'507 BNE:' Kezhang Conquest of Rultzven begins, originally as a religious war declared by the Rultzvenian Tsar. *'506 BNE:' Kezhang Conquest of Rultzven ends with the Tsars forced to swear fealty. Rebellion in the mountains continues for a decade. *'505 BNE:' Treaty of Noribad signed, leaving remaining Northern States and Aegis as territory not to be expanded into. *'504 BNE:' Abady conquers the remaining Central Valley states (present day Invernesse) under the pretext of protecting them from Kezhang. *'485 BNE:' A new Kezhang Emperor succeeds the throne and conquers more Northern States, breaking the Treaty of Noribad. Abady responds by launching a major campaign to occupy and annex the entire region (present day Aegis and west Eratium), repelling the Kezhang military. *'484 BNE:' War officially declared between Kezhang and Abady. *'477 BNE:' Battle of Celista results in resounding Abadian defeat when three hundred thousand Kezhang knights swarm the city. Grapefruitia control seized by Kezhang. *'475 BNE:' Abadian counterattack-by-sea raids the Doshain region, and weakens the Grapefruitian region long enough for it to be recaptured by Abadian forces. *'472 BNE:' Kezhang armies force Abady out of present day west Eratium, taking control of the region. *'466 BNE:' Peace declared. *'463 BNE:' Both kingdoms hire many privateers to raid coastal transport lanes. It is unclear who first begun this practice. *'451 BNE:' Border friction between the Paxian and Rultzvenian regions results in a small-scale regional conflict between forces of Kezhang and Abady there. *'450 BNE:' Border friction conflict ends, with surprisingly low casualties and Kezhang gaining a little ground. *'449 BNE:' Gunpowder cast-bronze bombards issued to Abadian troops for the first time. Post-Imperial Era *'208 BNE:' The Tsar Regent of Rultzven declares the region's independence from Kezhang. The Rultzvenian War for Independence starts. *'205 BNE:' The war ends with Rultzven fighting off Kezhang, striking a decisive blow in ending the domination of the east valley by the kingdom. *'199 BNE:' Aegis declares independence from Abady. Aegian war for independence begins. *'197 BNE:' Aegian truce negotiated which granted the Aegian region more autonomy without actually making it independent of Abady. *'192 BNE:' The North Coalition (present-day west Eratium and north Aegis) declares independence from Kezhang and Abady simultaneously. It is invaded en masse by a rare collaborative effort by both kingdoms. *'186 BNE:' Bitter fighting between the forces of the Coalition and the Abadi-Kezhang alliance ends. Most of the Coalition lands are shattered, and their population has fled south or been forced to turn to banditry. The upper valley is forsaken and not officially resettled for almost 200 years. *'180 BNE:' Aegis launches another military attempt to gain full independence. *'177 BNE:' Invernessian region also declares independence, and allies with Aegis against Abady. *'175 BNE:' Grapefruitia breaks free of Abadian influence and reestablishes the official Grapefruitian theocratic monarchy. Abady has its hands full in Invernesse and Aegis and fails to respond. *'171 BNE:' Aegis neogtiates a treaty with Abady for full independence in exchange for a cessation of hostilities. Aegis pulls out of the war, leaving Invernesse exposed to Abadian invasion. *'170 BNE:' Invernesse region is secured by Abady, and rebels are crushed. *'169 BNE:' Insurgence in Eratium rises quickly, and Kezhang grants the area more autonomy to placate the rebels. *'167 BNE:' Controversial reforms are issued in Abady in an attempt to retain their remaining land by decentralizing more power to the lords to placate them. These reforms would be counterproductive. *'166 BNE:' Eratium gains full independence after an army of rebels ousts the Kezhang forces from the land, and killing those who do not retreat. Kezhang's forces truly withdraw due to the issuance of new cannon to the armies by capital foundries - by the time they have equipped themselves, Eratium has secured its border and is able to hold them off. *'163 BNE:' Kezhang stops trying to reconquer Eratium, after Abady threatens to ally with Eratium against Kezhang. *'152 BNE:' Abadian council directly overrules the King for the first time. Political intrigue and dissonance rises in Abady, weakening the state. *'92 BNE:' Southern Kingdom secedes from Abady, fighting a short war in which Abady fails to put up much of a fight to secure its independence. *'87 BNE:' Kezhang constructs an official cult of personality around the Emperor. A similar effect was already in place among the populace. *'19 BNE:' Abadian propaganda attempts to instill rebelliousness into the Doshian region to try and get them to secede from Kezhang. Their attempts appear largely futile. *'17 BNE:' Invernesse forms as a small forest community. It grows exponentially into a fully-fledged state due to the Invernessian region defecting after Abady does not respond. *'8 BNE:' Uprising in the southern kingdom, instigated by David O'Higginbottom, deposes the monarchy and establishes the anarchic state of Insurgo. *'3 BNE:' Kaine V Fuchs of Grapefruitia dies of a heart attack. His wife, Queen Robyn Fuchs, takes up leadership in his stead. *'2 BNE:' Dosh declared a new sovereign state, despite the region being almost completely naturalized into Kezhang, in a drunken revolution in which there were no casualties and only alcohol-related injuries. It is a testament to the decline of Kezhang that they could not stop this. *'1 BNE:' Rultzvenian Marxist revolution occurs. Queen Robyn Fuchs of Grapefruitia falls ill, and her daughter Rosalina takes up regency until the queen's death four years later. New Era *'1 NE:' New Era declared. *'Spring 1 NE:' Insurgan civil war starts. Abady and Rultzven are involved, and later Grapefruitia, although they do not fire a shot. *'Summer 1 NE:' Abady withdraws from the Insurgan civil war. Aegis, Invernesse, and Eratium expand northward into unoccupied territory. *'Autumn 1 NE:' The Insurgan generals unite to form a ruling council, creating Paxis. However, Rultzven does not back down from their attack on Paxis' capital. *'Winter 1 NE:' The Rultzven army vacates to Grapefruitia, demanding money from Paxis to end the war. Letziln, the leader of Rultzven, is murdered. *'Spring 2 NE:' Letziln is replaced by a man named Zaltin. Aegis falls into chaos. Since Aegis more than half of the food for the valley, food crises will soon spring up all over. Abady and Kezhang lose stability. *'Summer 2 NE:' Abady entirely collapses. First Reach, Haven, Free Commercial Zone of Hertzan, Aloitec, Heretical Reach, and Second Reach are formed in its place. *'Autum 2 NE:' Aegis' new governments begin to solidify their holds and grow. The United Proletariat and Socialist Council of Aegis are formed as well. The Hereticism spreads quickly to the Second Reach, and would later engulf it. Paxian Aegis is also formed, although, unlike the Reaches and Socialist factions in Aegis, it is directly governed by Paxis. *'Winter 2 NE:' Rultzven and the United Proletariat invade FCZH. Charles Gambit becomes the new leader of Eratium. The trial of Gregoriaz Teizt and Emila Greenglade begins. However, the attention of the trial soon shifts over to Zaltin, and the trial is dimissed for the time being. *'Spring 3 NE:' Dissent between the Monarchy and Clergy of Grapefruitia bubbles to the surface, when Rosalina implements safety measures for her nation's workers. The Famine officially ends. Paxis begins exploring south of the Broken sea, leading to the discovery of the Islands, although most nations are unaware of them. Invernesse joins the current war on FCZH's side. The war is brought to an end when Zaltin is arrested and sentenced to death in part 2 of Teizt and Emila's trial, due to evidence provided by Trozett. Teizt is convicted, and Emila is declared innocent. Trozett takes over for Zaltin. The FCZH annexes the United Proletariat in the peace that follows. After unification talks, the FCZH, Haven, and SCA join together to form the Central Aegian Federation. Aloitec declares their independence. *'Summer 3 NE:' Colonialism gains popularity as Dosh, Rultzven, and Paxis have all established colonies. *'Autumn 3 NE:' Queen Robyn Fuchs dies. Grapefruitia jumps on the colonialism wagon. A social reform also causes the strife between the Monarchy and Clergy to reach a new high. Cidel, Goratina, and Ilunia are discovered. Aloitec begins digging through the Wall Mountains, later giving them access to the basin. Cidel and Goratina are locked in a war. *'Winter 3 NE:' Goratina begins to collapse. The IHOP is formed. Rosalina is crowned Queen of Grapefruitia. A Grapefruitian noble is placed at the head of Eratium when Gambit goes missing. Ix and the Tribal Federation are discovered. *'Spring 4 NE:' Cidel finishes its conquest of Goratina. The Grapefruitian noble is revealed to be a woman by the name of Penelope Marzipan. Kezhang is divided among two revolutionary forces. Aloitec reaches the basin. A power keg explodes in the valley when tensions between Grapefruitia and Rultzven result in Grapefruitia seizing the port it was lending to Rultzven, causing the Great War. The war puts Grapefruitia, Paxis, Eratium, Invernesse, The Reaches, and CAF on one side, and Aloitec, Rultzven, and Cidel on the other. The Four Powers Era Of note, the general events are are known for this era, but no specific years, and as such they may be out of order. If years could be added, that would be pretty helpful. Also, feel free to add in anything I may have missed. *Cidel becomes the United Empire and gains control over New Muscov. and the Grapefruitian southern colonies. *Rultzven loses its side of the war, and is partitioned by Grapefruitia, Paxis, and Invernesse. *Haven declares independence from the CAG. They are peacefully annexed by Aloitec and become an autonomous region there. They are later made an official part of Aliotec. *The First Reach and CAF, are annexed by Aliotec as a result of the great war. The Heretical Reach and Paxian Aegis become part of Aliotec later after a prolonged struggle and brutal fighting occurs along the new Aloitecan/Invernessian border. *Paxis's power becomes consolidated in the Presidency as the Prime Minister is deemed incompetent due to alcohol abuse, and the Vice President attempts to, and ultimately fails at defecting to Aliotec. *The war becomes a stalemate. *Grapefruitia, Paxis, and Aloitec sign an "uneasy" peace. Grapefruitia and Paxis become strongly intertwined, and the same goes for Aloitec and the United Empire, who planned to join the war before Rultzven fell. *Grapefruitia colonizes the Basin, leading to skirmishes between Grapefruitia, the natives and Aloitec for land, although there are no major occurences. Grapefruitia and Aloitec wind up dividing the basin. *The Grapefruitian Civil War begins and is quickly put down by the Monarchy, reforming the state to Absolutism and running the Clergy out of Grapefruitia. *A revolution in Invernesse weakens the country's power significantly, causing them to lose much of their northern territory to Aliotec and Eratium. *The revolutions in Kezhang are successful, supported mostly by Paxis and Grapefruitia. The Kezhang states maintain strong ties with the two nations. *Paxis annexes Ilunia. *Dosh annexes Ix. *The remaining lands are discovered, including the Lost Continent, which has remnants of an ancient civilization. Paxis and Grapefruitia hold most of the world's colonies, although some are owned by Dosh and a single continent is owned by the United Empire. Aloitec holds the world's largest contiguous empire. *Paxis becomes a democracy, Grapefruitia becomes constitutional, and Aloitec becomes Autocratic. *The democracy between Paxis and Grapefruitia and the autocracy between Aloitec and UE cause major diplomatic stress. The Cold War begins. *While Aloitec and UE are the first to create an atomic bomb, they are very soon matched by Paxis and Grapefruitia, who manage to test their very own atomic bomb first. *Some natives to the basin break free from Grapefruitia and Aloitec. After they gain their freedom they retain strong ties with Grapefruitia. *Rultzven regains it independence, but is still missing much of its land. *Ix and Ilunia regain their independence. *The UE's continental colony declares independence, but eventually begins to warm up to the empire again. *Tensions remain high for a very long time, but an eventual peace is declared, and it is one that everyone is happy with. Space Era *'310 NE:' The Galaxy is accurately mapped. *'311 NE:' The world's economy is doing so well, almost everyone is rich. *'312 NE:' Colonialism is reborn as people look to space. Who knows what opportunities the universe, and the future, holds? Category:CS1 Category:CIS